The Planning and Evaluation (P&E) Core is responsible for establishing the Partnership's goals and objectives (see 3.A.), devising strategies to accomplish those goals, and for evaluating and monitoring the overall progress and impact of the Partnership. This section details the planning and evaluation activities of the Partnership and provides justification for the resources requested to carry out these functions. The U56 funding allowed the Partnership to engage the faculty broadly, to establish organizational structure, and to support and evaluate pilot projects and programs in research, training, and outreach (see S.A). These functions will continue within the U54 P&E Core.